Planedynes
As carbon fuel prices rise with the demands of the nascent Golden Age and consumers insist on more versatility in vehicles, engineers push the technology envelope. Major motor companies create personal hovervehicles that handle like cars - some which are even autonomous. Hovervehicles are extremely popular by the 2480s, when the ability to set down virtually anywhere allows drivers a level of freedom and versatility that was hitherto unheard of. The military prototype: PlaneDyne led to a solution that encouraged the development of aerial planetary transport. A small company was founded in celebration of the invention and took the prototype's name. As the use of PlaneDyne's hover vehicles spread and more companies adopted the vehicle as a production item, the name soon becomes synonymous with hovervehicles, regardless of make and origin. Air traffic control restricts hover traffic to 5,000 feet or less, Police and well-marked skybridges keep traffic in line. Civilian Hoverbikes PlaneDyne Hoverbike The PlaneDyne hoverbike can travel as high as 5000 meters, and that limit is set due to the rider's inability to breathe at higher altitudes without a breather mask. When driven on the ground or on skybridges, the hoverbike's top speed is 608 kph. It is approximately 1 meter wide and twice as long. Tobercuse-Niemann Hover Sport Known as the "Nimmi", the T-H is a popular recreational hoverbike that also happens to enjoy wide use by military recon units. It is approximately 1 meter wide and twice as long. Civilian Hovervehicles PD-Segune Law Enforcement Cruiser Developed in 3673 by PlaneDyne and Segune Electronics, the PD-Segune LE cruiser uses the latest advances in hover technology to put law enforcement on equal footing with other contemporary available hovervehicles. When driven along the ground or on skybridges, the LE cruiser's top speed drops to 344 kph. It is roughly 3 meters long and nearly as wide. PD-Sirvah Cypsel Unlike other hovervehicles, the Cypsel is only capable of landing on water or on specially constructed brackets. When piloted on the water, the Cypsel's top speed is 224 kph. It has a 1600-meter legal cieling, but it doesn't trouble with traffic lanes when used over open water. The Cypsel is approximately 3 meters wide and 5 meters long. PlaneDyne Hoverbus PlaneDyne's hoverbus provides an aerial version of mass transit. The hoverbus' top speed is 192 kph. A Hover bus is approximately 3 meters wide and 8 meters long. PlaneDyne Hovercar The PlaneDyne hovercar is capable of flying up to 10,000 meters when the cabin is sealed. When driven on the ground, or along a skybridge, the hovercar's top speed is 334 kph. A hovercar is approximately 2 meters wide and 3 meters long, but larger luxury models exist. Syntech Motors AutoTaxi The AutoTaxi is a computer-driven taxi developed by the Syntech Systems motor vehicle division. It is equipped with a driver servitor-persona . It features to facing bench seats with room for up to six passengers, and a small view screen and speaker that s affixed to the ceiling. The friendly voice of the persona requests destination information as well as displaying its queries on the view screen. It calculates the fare and pre-charges the passenger. In case of emergency, a manual stop button is mounted in the cabin that allows passengers to safely halt the vehicle. Although there are no manual controls, the onboard computer is equipped with an access jack. A laptop or PCG with the appropriate software can override the servitor-persona and take control of the vehicle. Autotaxis are the same size as contemporary civilian PlaneDyne hovercars. Civilian Hovertrucks Frontier Industries "Goliath" The national supercorporation Frontier Industries remains one of the leading providers of heavy machinery solutions. The Goliath pickup truck combines impressive power with high durability and generous cargo room in the bed. The reinforced chassis and six-thruster locomotion makes it popular with construction companies. The cab can be sealed against harsh environments. Ads show them being driven through blizzards, sandstorms or even being caught under collapsing buildings - only to emerge unscathed and the occupant casually listening to the stereo. The Goliath is 3 meters wide and 4 meters long. Frontier Industries "Samaritan" Frontier Industries produces a smaller, faster 'light-duty' pickup with many of the same features as the larger Goliath but without all the cargo space. The Samaritan is 2 meters wide and 3 meters long. PlaneDyne Hovertruck The PlaneDyne hovertruck is frequently used by emergency services personnel (with modifications) for rescuing stranded motorists or reaching stranded civilians in wilderness locations. When drven on the ground or on a skybridge, the hovertrucks top speed is 232 kph. A hovertruck is approximately 3 meters wide and 4 meters long. Military Hovervehicles EV-2720 Ifriit APC The EV-2720 APC is faster and more maneuverable than the more cumbersome Oxen APC. The Ifriit is crewed by a driver and a gunner, who has a topside hatch located directly above him. The rear door is built for fast deployment and allows passengers to disembark quickly if need be. The EV-2720 Ifriit is equipped with a mounted twin-hailstorm cryo-machine gun. FI5A1 Oxen APC The Oxen armored personnel carrier is cold-fusion powered and fully enclosed. The crew consists of a commander, a driver and two gunners. The vehicle has three topside hatches, located directly above each crew position, with a large door/ramp for infantry troops to board or disembark. The Oxen is approximately the size of a large truck and is heavily armored to protect its occupants. The FI5A1 Oxen APC is equipped with a pair of mounted salvation machine guns mounted near two of the three tipsode hatches, and an exodus railgun mounted near the remaining, middle hatch. WAR-50 MK IX Mugnin Gunship WARCorp created this cold-fusion powered, one-seat gunship for military use, but many now exist in law enforcement roles and the corporate sector. It features an enclosed cockpit and modular weapon hardpoints, leaving a fair amount of customization options. Its body is 1 meter wide and three times as loing. WAR-400 MK.VI Hovertank The WAR-400 MK.VI hovertank is powered by a starship-grade cold-fusion reactor and crewed by a pilot, gunner, gun loader and commander. It comes equipped with a fully turreted WAR-400 Mjolnir rail cannon as its main gun and a T-96 Edda chaingun in a seperate turret located above the commander's hatch. Each crew position has a topside hatch located directly above it. The WAR-400 MK.VI hovertank is 3 meters wide and 6 meters long.